Magic Dinosaurs
by Yin7
Summary: The war had just ended and Haley Potter is all alone wishing for a new life. FemHarry
1. New Beginning

Disclaimer Don't own Harry Potter or Dinosaurs

* * *

 **Chapter 1 New Beginning**

Haley Potter was in the Headmaster's office thinking of today's events in the final battle

against Voldemort. Haley's friends and who she consider family where all dead. She

wished that she could get away and start all over. Haley noticed a glow coming from on

the cabinets. It was a footprint fossil from a Corythosaurus. She reached for the fossil

when it started to glow really bright. She felt warmth then darkness.


	2. The Sinclairs

Disclaimer don't own Harry Potter and Dinosaurs

* * *

Chapter 2 The Sinclairs

It was and ordinary day in Pangaea. In the Sinclair house Fran was feeding the Baby and

cooking breakfast for her family. Her oldest son and daughter Robbie and Charlene walk

into the kitchen. "Hey mom what's for breakfast," asked Charlene. "We have eggs and

creature today," said Fran, "And I don't want to hear any complaints." "The only thing I

have to complain about is how boring school is going to be," said Robbie. " I'm sure that

not true. Something always happens in school when I was your age," said Fran. Just

then Earl walked in complaining. "I don't know what your complaining about at least you

can take it easy. I have to go to work and push trees at minimal wage." "Yeah well better

get going to boring old school," says Robbie and he and Charlene left. "Well off to work

Fran," said Earl. "And see you later little guy." "Not the mama," says Baby while hitting

Early with a frying pan.


	3. The New Girl in Town

**Chapter 3 The New Girl in Town**

At the high school Robbie was at his locker when his friend Spike came by. "Yo, what's up Sinclair," asked Spike. Robbie sighed looking at Spike. "I'm just bored of my life right know." "Well don't despair Sinclair," said Spike, "I hear that there is a new student coming to school and it's female." "Well maybe I should introduce myself to her before any other guys get to her," said Robbie slyly. The school bell rang signaling that start of classes, so Robbie and Spike headed to their classroom. While the students were talking their teacher Mr. Pulman came in "Good morning class, I'm sure you are aware that we have a new student to our school and she has been assigned to our class." Then a female Corythosaurus walked into the classroom with blue scale skin, emerald green eyes, a stumpy tail, and wearing a flowery dress. Robbie was looking at the new student at awe amazed at how shiny her scales are, and her sparkling eyes. "Hello everyone my name is Haley Black it's nice to meet you all," said Haley.


	4. First Meeting

_Here is the next you've been waiting for._

 _Disclaimer don't own Dinosaur and Harry Potter._

 **Chapter 4 First Meeting**

When class was over Robbie headed to his locker when he noticed the new student at her locker. "Hey

Sinclair what's you looking at," said Spike from behind. "Uhm just checking out the new girl," said

Robbie, "doesn't she have the most beautiful eyes you've ever seen?" "Yeah sure Sinclair, so why don't

you go and talk to her," said Spike. "And what would I say to her, she probably wouldn't talk to me any

way," said Robbie. "Well if you don't then I will," said Spike and he goes up to Haley. "Yo what's up

baby," said Spike to Haley. "If you haven't had a chance for a tour I could total be your tour guide."

"Thanks for the offer, but I have other plans," said Haley. "Ok then how about a date then," asked Spike.

"No thanks," Haley said irritated. Soon Robbie came up to them. "Hey Spike I think you better go, I

think she wants her space," said Robbie. "Oh sure Sinclair," said Spike and he left. Robbie then looked

at Haley, "Hey sorry about my friend there he has to ask every girl he sees. Hi my name is Robbie

Sinclair." "Well it's nice to meet you my name is Haley Potter," said Haley. "Yeah I know we are in the

same first class together," said Robbie. "Well I better get going to class it was nice meeting you Robbie,"

said Haley. As she was starting to leave Robbie was starting to sweat and fidgeting with his claws and

then asked, "Would you like to maybe want to hangout sometime," he said nervously. She stopped to

look at him and responded, " How about we eat lunch together?" "Yeah sure that sounds great, I'll meet

you by the lunch doors when lunch starts," said Robbie, and then they went their separate ways.

 _That it's for know it will probably be while till the next chap because I will be busy the rest to the week._


	5. Second Meeting

_Sorry for the long wait here are two chapters. Disclaimer don't own Dinosaurs and Harry Potter._

 **Chapter 5 Second Meeting**

It was finally lunchtime when Robbie rushed to the lunchroom to meet Haley.

Robbie got there before her and started fixing his spikes and checking his

breathe. Haley walked up behind scaring him. "I'm sorry if I scared you Robbie,"

said Haley. "Oh no you didn't scare be just surprised me," Robbie said nervously.

They both headed to the line to get some food and then headed to an available

table where Spike meet up with them shortly. As they were sitting down and

eating their lunch Robbie started to ask Haley some questions. "So Haley when

did you move here," asked Robbie. "I move here a month ago, I was just trying to

get settled in before I came to school," responded Haley. Spike look at her and

asked," So why did you wait that long sweet cheeks?" Haley looked away

nervously from the boys. "Oh uhm, you don't have to answer if you don't want

to," said Robbie, "So do you have any siblings or is it just you and your parents."

"Oh I don't live with my parents I live with my uncle Sirius," said Haley, " and he

takes good care of me." Spike looks at her asking, "So you live all alone with a

male dinosaur?" "Ok one Sirius is not like that and two he has been dating a

woman and she likes giving me advice," said Haley. "Well that's good having

another female dinosaur around to help with things your uncle won't know

about," replied Robbie. The bell had just rung singling that lunch was over. As

Haley was getting ready to leave Robbie stopped her to ask her something.

"Listen I was wondering if you want me to show you around town sometime," he

asked Haley. "Maybe, I'll let you know when," replied Haley, and then she left for

class. "Well looks like someone made it to first base," said Spike.


	6. Meeting Fran

Disclaimer don't own Dinosaurs or Harry Potter

 **Chapter 6 Meeting Fran**

Once school was over all the students left for either home or to hangout with their friends. Haley headed to the grocery to go pick up food

for dinner. She took a cart started picking out some vegetables, 10lb of critters, some juice, ice cream, and chocolate. As she was heading to

the cashier she bumped into someone else's cart. "Oh I'm so sorry about that," said Haley. "Oh that's quiet alright said the female dinosaur,

"My name is Fran Sinclair and you are?" "Well my name is Haley Potter and did you say Sinclair do you know someone named Robbie," asked

Haley. "Why yes Robbie is my son," said Fran, " and are you a friend of Robbie?" Haley responded to Fran saying, "Kind of I just met him

today I just started school today." "Well I'm know my son will make a good friend for you," said Fran, "I have daughter who goes to high

school too her name is Charlene." "Well I hope I get to meet her soon," said Haley. "Well I better get going it was nice meeting you Mrs.

Sinclair," and then Haley left. "Well she looks like a nice dinosaur," thought Fran.


	7. Family Dinner (Sinclairs)

_Sorry it took so long to update been busy._

 **Chapter 7 Family Dinner (Sinclairs)**

Its dinnertime at the Sinclairs house where Fran was finishing making dinner for her family. "I want my juice," yelled Baby. "You'll get your juice once everyone is at the table," said Fran. The kitchen door opens with Earl coming in. "Oh boy what a day I had," complained Earl. "What happened at work today," asked Fran. "Oh the usual working to the bone pushing trees, aching all over my body, and of course Mr. Richfield scaring the heck out of me," said Earl tiredly. Fran looked at her tired husband and said, "Well why don't you go and relax dinner is almost ready." Earl goes to the living room to watch tv. The door to the kitchen opens with Robbie and Charlene coming inside. "Hey mom," said Robbie and Charlene. " Hi kids," said Fran, "how was school today?" "It was ok," said Charlene, "except that Heather was showing off and bragging about how her new outfit is better than everyone's." "Yeah it was ok for me too," said Robbie, "I'm heading for my room to do homework," and Robbie went to his room.

Soon dinner was ready and everyone was at the table. "Boy this meatloaf looks good Fran," complimented Earl. "Why thank you Earl," said Fran, "I got the meat today at the grocery so it's fresh." "Well it looks greats mom," said Charlene, "lets eat." The family starts plating their food when Fran looks to Robbie. "By the way Robbie I met your knew classmate at the grocery store," said Fran. "Uhm really who," Robbie said nervously. "She said her name was Haley and she said you two met in class," Fran replied. "This wouldn't be the girl I saw eating with at lunch today," asked Charlene. "Maybe," replied an annoyed Robbie. "Well she seems like a nice girl," said Fran, "You should invite her to dinner sometime." "Just what we need another mouth to feed," complained Earl. "I'll see if she wants to," said Robbie.

 _Hope you like the chapter. I started writing a new story its for Once Upon a Time. Should be up soon._


	8. Family Dinner (Blacks)

_Here is Blacks Family Dinner_

 **Chapter 8 Family Dinner (Blacks)**

At the Black house Haley was finishing making dinner when her uncle Sirius walked into the kitchen. "Hey Prongs how was your first day of school," asked Sirius. "It was ok, I made a new friend," replied Haley. "That's good," said Sirius. "You seem to be doing better." Haley looked away from Sirius to finish making dinner and to start setting up the table.

At the dinner table the food and plates were all set for Haley and Sirius to eat. The two of them sat and started to eat dinner. "So how was work today Sirius," asked Haley. "It was ok still kind of boring though," said Sirius. "So about this new friend of yours what's their name," asked Sirius. "Well his name is Robbie and he seems really nice," said Haley. This made Sirius look up at Haley questionly and asked, "So your new friend is a boy?" Haley looks at him signing, "Yes he is a boy, Sirius, and I just met him," she said, "And how it's going with your new girlfriend?" Sirius then looks away trying to avoid the question. Haley kept looking at him and said, "Well how is it going with her?" "Everything is going good and we are thinking of having you meet her soon," said Sirius. "Well I hope we get along," said Haley.


	9. Memory

_Here is my new chapter._

 **Chapter 9 Memory**

After dinner was done and everything was cleaned up Haley went to her room. She went in to grab her pajamas and went to take a shower. She took her clothes off and went into the shower. While she was in the shower she was thinking about how she got here and how Sirius found her.

 ** _Flashback_**

 **** _When Haley opened her eyes she sees she is not in the Headmaster office anymore, but is outside on the ground. When she was trying to get up she felt dizzy and her body felt weird to her. She felt all heavy and that she felt more weight around her legs. When she finally got up she started to look for some water. It felt lik she was walking for hours until she found a lake. Once she got to the edge of the lake she finally got a good look of herself. She sees that she is not human anymore, but a dinosaur with blue scales and a short tail. She feels confused and lost wondering what to do next when she heard rustling coming towards her. She found a stick next to her and picked it up ready to protect herself. The rustling kept coming closer when something came out of the bushes. It was a Velicoraptor with a mixture of green and brown scales, who for some reason felt famaliar to Haley._

 ** _Sirius Pov_**

 **** _Sirius was taking a nice hike in the forest thinking about how much he was missing his goddaughter wishing he was with her. While deep in thought he smelt a scent calling to him to follow it. So he decides to follow the scent until he got to a lake where he saw a female Corythosaurs with blue scales and a small tail. He noticed that she was looking at him liked she knew him. That is when got a good look at her eyes, they were emerald and they looked very familiar to him. "Haley" he asked._

 ** _Normal Pov_**

 **** _Haley was surprised to hear the raptor say her name. The raptor started to walk towards making her walk backwards. The raptor kept walking towards her, then he started talking again. "Haley is that you," he asked, "It's me Sirius." She stopped in her tracks when she heard him, and she looked at him in surprised. She looked back at him finally realizing why he was so familiar to her. "Sirius is it really you," asked Haley. "Yes it's me Haley," said Sirius, "are you ok?" "I'm ok," said Haley, "I missed you so much Sirius." Sirius went up to her and put his arms around her to hug her. "I missed you too Haley," said Sirius. Haley started crying happy to see and be with Sirius again._

 ** _End Flashback_**

Haley went out of her thoughts when she was getting out of the shower. She took a towel off the rack to dry herself off and went to her room to change into her pajamas. She was getting ready to go into her bed when there was a knock on the door. "Can I come in," asked Sirius. "Sure you can come in," said Haley. Sirius opened the door, walked inside and asked, "Everything ok pronglest?" "Yes just thinking about how I got here," said Haley. "Well you're here with me now, and I'm glad you are," said Sirius and he gave Haley a hug. "Good night Haley," said Sirius. "Good night," replied Haley.


	10. Asking Her Out

_Sorry took so long here are two new chapters._

 **Chapter 10 Asking Her Out**

"Hey Haley, I was wondering would you like to go out with me," asked Robbie to his reflection at home. "No doesn't sound right," said Robbie. He then took a pair of sunglasses and put them on and said in a cool voice, "Yo baby, how about you and me got to the movies?" Robbie then heard someone laughing at the door. "Hey Robbie you ever thought of asking her out while wearing a tutu," asked Charlene. "Shut it Charlene or I'll bite your head off," yelled Robbie. "Well, come downstairs breakfast is ready," said Charlene, and she left Robbie alone.

At school Robbie was at his locker still thinking about how to ask Haley out. "Hey Sinclair, I know that look you trying to figure out how to ask Haley out," said Spike. "Yeah just trying to find the right way to approach her," said Robbie, he then closed his locker door, and went to class with Spike. Robbie and Spike where sitting at the middle of the class, while Haley was sitting in the back of the classroom. While Mr. Pulman was lecturing to the class Robbie kept looking to the back at Haley. "Mr. Sinclair is there something you would like to share with the class," asked Mr. Pulman. "Uh, uh, would you like to go out with me Haley," asked Robbie for the entire class to hear which made them start to laugh. Robbie looked down in embarrassment, "Good going Robbie there is no way she will go out with you now," thought Robbie. He then felt someone touch his hands and sees its Haley with a smile. "I will like to go out with you Robbie," said Haley and Robbie smiled back at Haley. "All right everyone let's get back to class," said Mr. Pulman and Robbie and Haley went back to their seats. "Way to go Sinclair," said Spike to Robbie who was still smiling.


	11. Family Reactions

**Chapter 11 Family Reactions**

"I still can't believe it Sinclair, you got a date with the new girl on the first try," said Spike. "What can I say I was just lucky today," said Robbie as they walked to their next class. "So where are you planning to take her to Sinclair," asked Spike. "Not quite sure yet," said Robbie. "Maybe to the movies, play golf, or go out to dinner, I haven't decided yet." They got their seats and Spike asked, "Are you planning for her to meet the family?" "Maybe not right away," said Robbie, "I'll just see how it goes first before meeting my family." "Good idea don't want to scare her off right away by meeting your family," said Spike, "But you will have to meet her uncle don't you?" Robbie looked away from Spike and said nervously, "I forgot about meeting her uncle, I hope he doesn't hate me right away." Spike put his hand on Robbie's shoulder and said, "Sinclair, Sinclair all dads or father figures can be very protected of their little girls, you just have to figure out a way to get him to like you." "Yeah your right I probably have nothing to worry about," said Robbie, and they started paying attention to the teacher.

It was dinnertime at the Sinclairs house, where the family was eating dinner. "So kids how were school today," asked Fran. "Well I heard Robbie did something humiliating today," said Charlene. Robbie looked at Charlene and said, "Hey you better shut up right know Charlene." "He asked the new girl out in front of his whole classroom," said Charlene while laughing. "I'm going to bite your head off Charlene," said Robbie. "Oh my boy is trying to get the new girl before anyone else good boy," said Earl. "Well I'm sure she will say yes someday," said Fran. "She did say yes," said Robbie. "Well that's good where are you planning to take her to," asked Fran. "I haven't decided what to do yet," said Robbie. "I want to go on the date," said Baby. "Oh someone wants to go out with the ladies," said Earl and look to Baby and said, "You're too young though." The Baby takes a spoon on the table and hits Earl with it.

"A date," Sirius questioned to Haley. "Yes the teacher asked him something and blurted in front of the class asking me out," said Haley, "And I said yes." "Why you're still too young to date," said Sirius. "I am actually the right age to date," said Haley, "Your just overreacting." "I'm not overreacting," exaggerated Sirius, "I just don't think you should be dating any boys right now." "And why is that," asked Haley. Before Sirius can reply a Brachiosaurs head came through the kitchen door. "Hi Haley, Hi Honey," she said and looked between Sirius and Haley noticing something was going on, "Is there a problem." "Monica, Uncle Sirius is being ridiculous," said Haley, "I agreed to go on a date with a boy, and Sirius is saying I can't." Monica moves her head close to Sirius and said, "Oh ok come on Sirius she really needs to spend time with kids her age, and besides I know Haley wouldn't go out with just any guy." Sirius was looking away until he final gave in, "Ok I'll let you go on this date," says Sirius, "So what is the lad's name?" "His name is Robbie Sinclair," said Haley. "I know Robbie, I'm friends with his mother," said Monica, and she turned to Sirius and said, "He is a good kid, she will be fine with him." "Alright I trust you sweetheart," said Sirius and then he started kissing Monica. "Eww you guys are so gross," said Haley and she left the room.


	12. Meeting Sirius

_Here is a new chapter after a long wait had to take my computer in and been busy._

 **Chapter 12 Meeting Sirius**

At the Sinclair house Robbie was in his room getting for his date with Haley. He was getting nervous because he was picking her up at her house where he would have to meet her uncle. "Starting to get cold feet breathasaurs," asked Charlene at the door. "Yeah, it was hard enough just asking her out, and now I have to meet her uncle," said Robbie, "I know he is not her father, but he is still her family." Charlene looked at Robbie sincerely and then said, "Wow it's sounds like you really like her already, tell you what why don't I give you tips." "Really you will," said Robbie and then asked, "What's the catch?" "Well she seems like a nice girl who needs someone she can trust," said Charlene. Robbie looks at her suspiciously and then Charlene replied, "And to also get you to babysit Baby when it's mine turn." "All right fine," Robbie said. "Alright so tip number one try not be be too assertive, number two make sure he knows your not a threat to him or her, and number three bring her home at the time he says," said Charlene. "All right thanks for the advise Charlene," said Robbie. "Your welcome," said Charlene and she left.

Downstairs in the kitchen Fran was finishing make dinner when Earl came. "Is dinner almost ready Fran I'm starving over here," said Earl. "Dinner is just about ready Earl," said Fran and then Robbie comes in then starts saying, "Hey mom can't stay for dinner I have a date tonight." "Date?," said Earl, "My son is going on a date. Oh I'm so happy, and who is this lucky lady?" "Her name is Haley Black she is that new girl at school I told you about," said Robbie. "Oh that girl she was really nice," said Fran, "So what are you plans?" "Well I'm taking her to the movies, but first she wants me to meet her uncle," said Robbie. "It's nice that your meeting her uncle," said Fran, "It's important to make a good impression to her family." "I know mom," said Robbie. "Oh my son meeting the girls family already," said Earl, "Let me give you some advice son, if you really like this girl you would really have to beg for her father to court her." Robbie looked at Earl crazy and said, "Ok dad, but you sure its ok to do that in this day in age?" "Now see here Robbie when ever a male dinosaur wants to date a female dinosaurs they always have to feel low next to the father," replied Earl. "Earl," said Fran, "Don't worry Robbie just be yourself, and I know they'll like you." "Thanks mom, I'll see you guys later," said Robbie and then he left.

Robbie arrived at Haley's house, rings the door bell, and starts getting nervous. 'Maybe this is a bad idea,' thought Robbie, 'What if he doesn't want me to date Haley?' All of a sudden Robbie is brought out of his thoughts when the door opened. In front of him is a Velociraptor wearing a black turtleneck shirt staring at him with a glare. "Hello you must be Robbie," the Raptor said, "Haley told me all about, my name is Sirius its nice to meet you." "Well its nice to meet you too sir," said Robbie nervously, "Is Haley ready?" "Not yet she will be soon," said Sirius, "Why don't you come in while your waiting." "Ok," and Robbie when in to the the house follower by Sirius. They waited in the living room in awkward silence. 'I should really say something,' thought Robbie. "So how do you like living in this part of Pangea," asked Robbie. "I like it good, it just took me awhile to get use too living here," replied Sirius, "And you can just call me Sirius." "Oh ok," said Robbie, "So what kind of job do you do Sirius?" "I'll be starting a new job in management soon," said Sirius. "So what are your intentions towards my niece?" Robbie then started looking scared wondering what to say when, "Sirius I hope your harassing Robbie," spoke Haley as she was coming down the stairs. "Of course not prongslet, I would never do that," said Sirius trying to look innocent. Haley rolls her eyes to him and then said, "You ready to go Robbie?" Robbie quickly got off the chair and said, "Yeah I'm ready, wow you look beautiful." "Thanks," said Haley, and they left for their date.


End file.
